narniafandomcom_es-20200213-history
C. S.Lewis
Clive Staples Lewis (Belfast, 29 de noviembre de 1898 - Oxford, 22 de noviembre de 1963), comúnmente conocido como C. S. Lewis, sus amigos lo llamaban Jack. Fue un escritor, apologista y académico irlandés. Lewis es conocido principalmente por sus trabajos acerca de la literatura medieval, apologías cristianas, cricismo literario y su ficción. Él es más conocido hoy por sus libros infantiles de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Biografía Fue hermano de Warren Lewis. En 1917 comienza sus estudios en la Universidad de Oxford, donde desde 1925 ejerce como profesor de lengua y literatura inglesa. Al año siguiente conoce a J. R. R. Tolkien, con quien funda en 1939, junto a Charles Williams y Owen Barfield, el Club de los Inklings para discutir sobre literatura y filosofía. Siendo un agnóstico declarado en su Autobiografía Sorprendido por la Alegría afirmaría que fueron dos autores quienes lo movieron en un principio a acercarse al Cristianismo: el escocés George MacDonald y el inglés G. K. Chesterton con su libro El Hombre Eterno. A su vez afirmaría en la mencionada Autobiografía que siendo joven, mientra vivía en Belfast le habían aconsejado que no se acercara a los Papistas y cuando ingresó en la Universidad le aconsejaron que no se acercara a los filólogos, y ahi diría J.R.R. Tolkien "era ambas cosas". Con Tolkien trabó una duradera amistad que se vio interrumpida pero nunca rota. Lewis fue un gran apoyo para Tolkien en cuanto a la creación de su Tierra Media, ya que era Lewis quien oía sin parar a Tolkien recitándole su novela, al igual que hacían con otras, tales como la Iliada y Odisea de Homero, o la Divina Comedia de Dante; y así, Lewis alentó siempre a J.R.R. a que terminara su obra. Sus obras más famosas son la "Trilogía Cósmica", formada por las novelas de ciencia-ficción: Más allá del Planeta Silencioso, Perelandra y Esa horrible fortaleza; y Las Crónicas de Narnia, una colección de siete novelas de fantasía. En la mayoría de sus novelas de ficción incluía numerosos elementos religiosos, y también escribió varias obras sobre el cristianismo. Conversión al Cristianismo Aunque fue criado en una familia religiosa de la Iglesia de Irlanda, Lewis fue un ateo la mayor parte de su juventud. Su separación del Cristianismo comenzó cuando empezó a ver su religión como una tarea y un deber. También adquirió interés en el ocultismo mientras sus estudios lo llevaban a ello. Mientras que en su juventud Lewis, intelectualmente, era ateo, después diría en su autobiografía (Sorprendido por la Alegría) que en realidad él estaba “muy molesto con Dios por no existir". Influenciado por argumentos de sus colegas Católicos Romanos en Oxford, principalmente por su amigo J.R.R. Tolkien y por el libro de G. K. Chesterton, El Hombre Eterno, así también como por el escocés George MacDonald y sus cuentos fantásticos, lentamente fue redescubriendo el Cristianismo. En 1929 vino a creer en la existencia de Dios aunque peleó fieramente en contra de ella. Describió su lucha intelectual en su autobiografía: :"Me tienen que imaginar estando solo en Magdalen, noche tras noche, sintiendo, cada vez que mi mente se alejaba por unos segundos de mi trabajo, el lento venir de Él a quien yo honestamente había tratado de no conocer. A aquel a quien yo le había temido finalmente me alcanzó. En 1929 me entregué, y admití que Dios era Dios, y me arrodillé y oré; a lo mejor, aquella noche, yo era el converso más desanimado e indispuesto de toda Inglaterra" :Sorprendido por la AlegríaAutobiografía de C. S. Lewis. En 1931 después de una larga discusión con Tolkien y otro de sus amigos cercanos, Hugo Dyson, Lewis se convirtió al Cristianismo y, en contra de lo querido por Tolkien, se unió a la Iglesia de Inglaterra. El propio Lewis escribió al respecto: “Entré al Cristianismo pateando y gritando”. Aunque anglicano, los conocimientos católico-romanos de Lewis se revelan en algunos de sus escritos (lo cual sugeriría cierta inclinación); por ejemplo, en su libro “Cartas del Diablo a su sobrino”, el demonio Screwtape aparece recomendando tentaciones con ciertos pecados más que con otros para hacer perder la salvación al creyente, validando así la doctrina romana del Pecado mortal, e implicando que posiblemente Lewis creía en el sistema católico de clasificación de pecados y penitencias, incluyendo el Purgatorio. Sin embargo, se debe señalar que Lewis también escribe en el prefacio: “Lectores, os aconsejo recordar que el diablo es un mentiroso". No todo lo que Screwtape dice se debe asumir como verdad, incluso desde su propio ángulo. A.N. Wilson en su libro C. S. Lewis Biografía señala la siguiente cita de Lewis respecto a un libro que éste escribió titulado Reflexiones sobre los Salmos :"...¿Acaso en el Purgatorio veremos nuestros rostros y oiremos nuestra voz tal como era en realidad?" :C. S. Lewis, BiografíaC. S. Lewis, Biografía, A.N. Wilson. Editorial Andres Bello, pág. 312. ISBN 956-13-1124-0 Bibliografía * The Pilgrim's Regress * Más allá del Planeta Silencioso (1938) (Trilogía) * The Screwtape Letters (Cartas del diablo a su sobrino) (1942) * Perelandra (1943) (Trilogía) * El Gran Divorcio (1945) * Esa horrible fortaleza (1946) (Trilogía) * Las Crónicas de Narnia :* El león, la bruja y el armario (Narnia) (1951) :* El príncipe Caspian (Narnia) (1951) :* La travesía del Viajero del Alba (Narnia) (1952) :* La silla de plata (Narnia) (1953) :* El caballo y el muchacho (Narnia) (1954) :* El sobrino del mago (Narnia) (1955) :* la última batalla (Narnia) (1956) Pero después Lewis acomodó el orden de los libros para que fueran así: * El sobrino del mago * El león, la bruja y el ropero * El caballo y el muchacho * El príncipe Caspian * La travesía del Viajero del Alba * La silla de plata * La última batalla * Mientras No Tengamos Rostro (1956) * Prayer: Letters to Malcolm (1963) Otras obras * The Allegory of Love (1936) * El Problema del Dolor (1940) * La Abolición del Hombre (1943) * Mero cristianismo (1952) Trilema de Lewis * English Literature In the Sixteenth Century Excluding Drama (1954) * Reflections on the Psalms (1958) * Studies in Words (1960) * Los Cuatro Amores (1960) * Una pena observada (1961) * Sorprendido por la Alegría (Autobiografía) * The Discarded Image * The Weight of Glory, and Other Addresses * They Asked for a Paper * Miracles * Cartas del diablo a su sobrino (Las Cartas de Escrutopo) Enlaces externos *Artículos sobre C.S. Lewis *C. S. Lewis: La conversión de un filósofo *El Diablo según C. S. Lewis *Frases de C. S. Lewis Referencias de:Clive Staples Lewis Categoría:Personas reales